


The Bigger Picture

by ScorchedPoet



Series: The Barbarian And The Halfling [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: D&D Out Of The Abyss, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any art, References and the such for this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pirate's Booty

Artist is Joel Resurreccion, and he did a bloody fantastic job!!

 


	2. Bo Arlwyn

Bo Arlwyn, Barbarian and eventual Captain of 'The Herald's Rest'.

(Tiefling, tail is... rather absent but she doe's in fact have one i promise)


	3. Arah Quicksilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More references

Arah Quicksilver, Cleric and Eventual Fighter as well. One day to be First Mate under Bo of 'The Herald's Rest'.

This halfling is a stubborn spitfire if ever Bo had met one, but her harsh tongue is second only to her capacity for understanding the most ridiculous of endeavors.

 


	4. The Herald's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair upon their ship. Art by spacerocketbunny of tumblr

Captain Bo and her first mate Arah upon The Herald's Rest. Set after their 'hopeful' escape from the underdark. 


	5. Miniatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Arah's heroforge mini's
> 
> ..That height difference

Bo and Arah standing side by side, accurate height difference is accurate.

 


End file.
